movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops is the 2010 video game sequel to Call of Duty: World at War. the story has not been fully confirmed. however we know it takes place between 1960 and 2010. M1911A1 The soldier featured on the game's box art (above) is holding two M1911A1 pistols which are engraved with the name "Sally". One also has a tally count inscribed on it. this is a possible body count that has been created using these weapons the name Sally however may be the featured soldiers lover, that he has left to fight. Also in the multiplayer it seems the player can inscribe his own guns with his clan tag, this is probably the reason why. Kalashnikov AKS-74U This Short Assault Rifle is seen in the hands of a soldier 51 seconds in to the multiplayer teaser trailer. This soldier goes on to meet his good friend Semtex. Ka-Bar USMC Seen being thrusted into Swift by a Viet Cong soldier during the mission: Charlie Victor. Machete Swift is seen with a Machete holster on his back. Colt Python The Colt Python appears in the game labeled as the .357 Magnum. it is featured during the mission: Charlie Victor. it can be weilded and used by the player as you search the vietnamese tunnels. it is paired with a flashlight and comes with attatchments in the multiplayer and for the first time in the series can be made into a snub-nose varient. This gun can be seen being given to Sgt. Frank Woods to use in a russian roulette type situation. this is an obvious nod to The Deer Hunter. Heckler & Koch MP5K Prototype This weapon is seen in the hands of Woods during the Premier Trailer. sometimes with a supressor and with or without the foregrip. Steyr AUG A Steyr Aug can be used during the Mountainous missions. it looks like it is being used by all SOG members during that misison. it has a Swarovski Scope and comes with Arctic Camo and a Suppressor. however during the mission some of the soldiers do not have the the foregrip that is usually on these weapons. AR-15 Carbine A weapon used throughout the game is an unknown varient of the AR-15 Carbine. it has a shortened barrel and a flat top (no handle). it can be equiped with a variety of attatchments and comes in a variety of camo paints. it is used by most of the soldiers during the vietnam missions. FAMAS G2 FELIN The FAMAS G2 FELIN is featured within the new multiplayer teaser trailer. it comes with a variety of attatchments including a red dot sight. however this sight has no dot, but a smiley face which means this could be a hint at Create a Class 2.0 which has new creativity features. The Featuring of this weapon makes me wonder about the story setting as the FAMAS G2 FELIN wasn't created until 2001. Makarov PM The Makarov PM is available to use on the game. these russian pistols can be used by the player and can be dual-wielded. it is first seen on the Multiplayer reveal trailer "Wager Match" being dual-wielded and being used on its own.It is also one of the few guns in the series that is fired from one hand alone. CZ 75 pistol An automatic CZ 75 pistol can be seen in the single player gameplay trailer "Kowloon". it is labeled the "CZ 75 Full Auto" and can be found behindf the fridge attatched to the weapon wall above the China Lake Launcher. it has an extended barrel and a foregrip for increased acuracy and is used in a very impressive slow motion shootout when the player jumps of a ledge.